1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laundry detergent formulations, and, more particularly, to a dirt suspending agent for such formulations, which can prevent dirt removed from fabrics from redepositing in the wash liquor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundry detergents are well known in the art. These formulations typically employ a variety of surfactants and/or soil anti-redeposition materials to achieve suspension of dirt particulates removed from clothes during the wash cycle. Vigorous agitation during the wash cycle is necessary because dirt can remain suspended for only a finite time before settling out and redepositing onto the clean clothes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a laundry formulation which includes a dirt suspending agent to prevent dirt particulates from redepositing onto the cleaned clothes during the wash cycle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dirt suspending agent for use in a laundry formulation which is a blend of an anionic material and a quaternary ammonium salt.